


get me out of here

by emily_420



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Implied Friends To Lovers, uh cw for descriptions of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_420/pseuds/emily_420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami catches on, essentially.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get me out of here

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from tumblr; prompt was korrasami, two miserable people meeting at a wedding au, only i skipped the au part, and also the meeting part [sakamoto laugh track plays]

"They’re gonna be at this forever," Korra grumbles, head propped up on her hand despite the formal dress Pema had insisted her into. Why were vows so long? Why does no one else seem to mind? Why is she so bitter, when two of her close friends are getting married? Mako had broken up with her again last week, but she refused to think that that had anything to do with her current boredom. 

"Well, just bear through it," Asami says gently from her left. "You get to eat the cake after this, won’t that be better?" 

Not by much, Korra thinks, though she ever-so-slightly appreciates the effort Asami’s making to placate her even though she clearly can’t wait to get out of there, either. “My foot’s asleep,” she mutters instead, and neither of them say anything until Bolin and Opal are married and everyone’s getting out of their seats. People are standing aside for Korra as she makes her way through to the front of the crowd with Asami sticking close behind her, even Bolin’s family, which doesn’t feel quite right, but there’s not a lot she can do about that. 

The cake is good, sure, but it doesn’t change the fact that Korra is deeply unhappy and ready to fight someone. Honestly, she’d like to march right over to Mako and… and Asami is licking fluffy white icing gently from her her fingers, tongue curving over the tip of them perfectly before disappearing behind her lipstick again…

Her face is hot and Asami’s looking at her with concern, but she doesn’t say anything other than “Can you come to the bathroom with me?” and Korra nods in a daze. 

It’s not like she doesn’t  _know_ that Asami’s gorgeous, she argues with herself, not like she hasn’t known that from the start - but in the start it was the sort of beauty that was a threat, and then a beauty that… well, like your friends are beautiful. Which is  _not_ how Korra’s thinking now, not as she walks behind Asami and her eyes stray to her behind before she catches herself and goes hot again. Now she’s the kind of gorgeous that’s, well, desirable, the kind where Korra wants her lips all over her. She’s felt that for girls before, in passing, but never this strongly and certainly not towards one she was this close to. 

.

Korra finishes in the bathroom before Asami does, stand in front of the mirror and presses her hair down, trying to tell herself to ignore it, to forget about it for at least until she gets out of the huge mass of people at the wedding. Not because gay thoughts are in any way tangible, but because it makes her feel clumsy and exposed and she’d rather not. There’s the flush of a toilet; Asami comes out, they make brief eye contact through the mirror but otherwise keep to themselves for the moment as Asami washes her hands and touches up her lipstick as if it wasn’t already perfect. 

"So," Asami says first, "What do you say we get out of here already?"

Korra’s a little surprised by that, because she takes Asami for the sort of person who’d stay all the way through an event out of sheer politeness; though she does know by now that the other girl has a serious mischievous streak going. “Are you sure? I would have thought that you…” 

"Normally, I would," Asami answers breezily, putting her lipstick back in her purse and shutting it with a  _click_. “But I can think of something a lot more fun that I’d rather be doing.” 

Which is a cool line to  _say,_ but Korra’s on the receiving end to it and her face must show nothing but confusion. “What? Although, I’ve gotta say I’d rather do basically anything other than sitting around with all of these-“

“ _Korra,_ " Asami cuts her off, a tiny smile playing on her lips. She steps closer, the sound of her high heels on the tile echoing in the silence. "You know I can see the way you look at me, right?"

They’re close now, too close for how quickly Korra’s face is heating up and she’s glad she’s got dark skin. “Uh, um, what are you talking about?” she says wildly, fumbling for words as she turns her head away from Asami to look in the mirror, as if in the hope that her reflection is more composed than she is. “Honestly, I don’t know-“

“ _Korra,_ " Asami says again, placing a hand on her cheek and turning her head like Korra’s seen her do with Mako in the past. "I didn’t say I didn’t like it."


End file.
